


W nocy wszystkie koty są czarne

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Gen, Iceland, Impala, Islandia, Leppalaudi, Snow, Yule Cat, bagna, boże narodzenie, folklor, islandzkie wierzenia, koty, swamps, yolakotturinn - Freeform, Świąteczny Kot, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Historyjka traktuje o przygodzie Winchesterów z wierzeniami islandzkimi przeniesionymi na grunt amerykański, w tym o wielkim, złym świątecznym kocie Yolakotturinnie, który nie lub leniwych ludzi, którzy nie dostają nowych ubrań na Gwiazdkę. Bo byli leniwi. Rzecz dzieje się w sezonie 11, po odcinku z Eileen i Mildred, czyli "Into the mystic". Chwilowo nie mając jak dobrać się do Amary, błogo wierząc, że Lucyfer został odesłany do Klatki (a nie wcielił się w Castiela), Winchesterowie wybierają się tuż przed świętami na małą wyprawę.





	1. Yolakotturinn

Za oknami białego, drewnianego budyneczku „Washington Island Observer” rozpadał się śnieg z deszczem. Ciężkim, mokrym woalem krył widok na jezioro Michigan, niedaleką Detroit Island i wybrzeże Wisconsin. Siedząca przy zawalonym papierami biurku Mette Arnedottir odruchowym gestem poprawiła okulary, wyjrzała przez najbliższe z okien – a miała je na wyciągnięcie ręki, i poczuła natychmiastową więź z pogodą.

Wszystko było do dupy. Zamiast porządnego śniegu – coś nieokreślonego w konsystencji, w miejsce świątecznego nastroju – żal i tęsknota za ciepłem rodzinnego domu (a nawet za okropnym aromatem fermentowanej płaszczki jedzonej w wigilię wigilii), którego już nie doświadczy, a zamiast pochwały z ust naczelnego – porządne natarcie uszu. Co prawda, puścił jej tekst o ostatnich morderstwach na wyspie i zaginięciu nastoletniego Gustava, ale wyciął wszelkie nawiązania do folkloru i Yolakotturinna.

Nic dziwnego. Kto by wierzył w stare bajdurzenia o ogromnym, strasznym kocie, lubującym się w ludzkim mięsie i w okolicach Gwiazdki czającym w mroku lasu. Pomijając, że na Washington Island nie ostało się zbyt wiele lasów. Amerykańscy potomkowie Islandczyków wystawiali buty na parapety sypialni w oczekiwaniu na trzynastu „Mikołajów”, czyli świątecznych chłopców (tak naprawdę złośliwych trolli, potomków złej Grylli i Leppalúði - jej męża pantoflarza), ale o Yolakotturinnie woleli nie pamiętać. Co wydawało się zrozumiałe. W końcu w przypadku Mikołajów niegrzeczność groziła co najwyżej obdarowaniem surowym ziemniakiem, a nie – pożarciem żywcem.

Ale albo albo, drodzy rodacy, pomyślała Mette z przekąsem, jak już wierzymy, to we wszystko, nie tylko wybiórczo. Czyli prócz świątecznych chłopców, także świąteczny kocur czai się na nas w ciemnościach i czyha na tych, którzy nie dostali na Gwiazdkę nowych rękawiczek. Choć, o ile w przypadku starego Jona Bjornsona, rzeźbiarza samotnika z mokradeł na wschodnim krańcu wyspy, było to możliwe, druga z ofiar poszarpanych przez nieznane zwierzę - Marie Gunniddottir, miała nowych rękawiczek, czapek, szalików i innego odzienia pod dostatkiem, bo prowadziła sklepik przy stacji benzynowej Jackson Harbor. Chyba, że samo posiadanie, ale nie bycie obdarowanym, się nie liczyło. A Gustav? Jego matka korzystała z pomocy społecznej, ale obdarty nie chodził, tym bardziej, że Margit miała smykałkę do włóczki i drutów.

Na dowód tego Metta obciągnęła na sobie ciepły, wełniany sweter lopi w śnieżynkowy wzór, który wyszedł właśnie spod ręki Margit i ponuro łyknęła przestudzonej kawy z kubka z reniferem. Czuła się jak Kasandra, której nikt nie wierzy, dopóki nie dojdzie do prawdziwego nieszczęścia. Poprawka, na Washington Island już doszło. I teraz i rok wcześniej.

\- Wiesz, że masz prawdziwą obsesję, Mette? – zagadnął naczelny, wychodząc ze swojego biura, przechodząc obok i wymownie spoglądając na rozłożoną na jej biurku książkę o podaniach islandzkich. – W elfy też wierzysz?

\- W elfy wierzą wszyscy – burknęła dziewczyna i czym prędzej zatrzasnęła pięknie ilustrowane tomiszcze, by nie patrzeć na wyszczerzony uśmiech ogromnego, ludożerczego kota. Uśmiechał się o wiele mniej przyjemnie niż Kot z Cheshire, a z tamtego też był niezły przyjemniaczek.

\- Ale o tym nie pisują – zauważył celnie Arnold, marszcząc jasne, nastroszone brwi. – Pracujesz w „Observerze”, nie „Inquiry”. Cholernie przykre, że Jona i Britte zaatakowała jakaś puma, ale nie mieszajmy w to bzdur o Świątecznym Kocie. Może zamiast pisywać ponure historyjki, weź kilka dni wolnego, ozdób dom światełkami i zabierz się za pieczenie chleba opłatkowego.

Puma, pomyślała z niedowierzaniem Mette, podnosząc na naczelnego nieco skośne oczy w kolorze roztopionej czekolady, odrobinę powiększone przez szkła. Puma na Washington Island. Równie prawdopodobna co Yolakotturinn. A święta w tym roku mogłyby dla niej nie istnieć. Wolałaby, żeby nie istniały.

\- Nie mam z kim i dla kogo – wymamrotała, gniewnym gestem poprawiając okulary wiecznie zjeżdżające na czubek nosa.  – Zero świątecznego nastroju. Zdecydowanie wolałabym popracować.

\- No tak – zmieszał się Arnold, przypominając sobie, że rodzice Mette zginęli rok wcześniej, notabene tuż przed świętami. – To może, eee, napisałabyś relację z ponownego otwarcia przewozu promowego Eyrarbakki? Jutro wielka uroczystość.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Arnie – zgodziła się Mette, zerkając za okna oblepione śniegiem z deszczem.

Jedno z dwojga – albo jutro skończy przy Washington Island Ferry Terminal jako mokra kupka nieszczęścia, albo w nocy chwyci mróz i wszystko zamarznie na szklankę, a najciekawszym wydarzeniem z otwarcia nowej linii promu okażą się fotki oficjeli ślizgających po pokładzie i rozpaczliwie przytrzymujących linek, by nie wpaść do wody. Lodowatej.

Mette wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, przypominając sobie samochód rodziców wydobyty z bagien. Musiało być im bardzo, bardzo zimno, nim utonęli. A choć nie zjadł ich wielki, krwiożerczy kot, na karoserii ich opla corsy widniały głębokie rysy jak od pazurów. Skąd się wzięły? Otarcia o skały, jak zapisano w raporcie policyjnym. Z tym, że na Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area nie było skał, tylko porośnięte trawami mokradła.

W takim razie zaatakowała ich puma. Czy inny wielki kot. Yolakotturinn.

Mette bardzo żałowała, że przed świętami nie zamówiła im pięknych swetrów lopi od Margit.  Byłoby im cieplej umierać.

*

\- Yolakotturinn – wypowiedział Sam z niejaką satysfakcją i spojrzał znad tabletu na brata opartego o kuchenny blat i z błogą miną popijającego kawę. Dean miał na sobie powyciągane spodnie dresowe, koszulkę ze Scooby-Doo i grube skarpety w gwiazdki i piernikowe ludziki. Tydzień przed świętami!

\- Gardło cię boli? – spytał z troską, rozkoszując się każdym łykiem świeżo zaparzonej kofeiny. - Czy może powinienem życzyć ci „na zdrowie”?

\- Dziękuję, nic mi nie jest – nie przejął się Sam, uśmiechając do własnych wyobrażeń – a właśnie wizualizował sobie brata jako elfa świętego Mikołaja w zielonym kubraczku, takich rajstopkach i czapeczce z dzwonkami. – Yolakotturinn to straszliwy świąteczny kot z islandzkich podań polujący na leniwych ludzi, którzy nie dostali na święta nowych ubrań.

\- A co ma lenistwo do ubrań? – wbrew sobie zainteresował się Dean, smętnie spoglądając po sobie – ani bawełnianych spodni, ani t-shirta nowymi nie dało się nazwać. - Mieli sobie te nowe ciuchy sami udziergać, czy jak?

\- Na Islandii sumienni pracownicy na Gwiazdkę dostawali nowe ubranie od gospodarza – wyjaśnił Sam, jednym okiem zerkając na tablet, a drugim na zadziwiające skarpetki brata. Choć nie powinien pierwszy rzucać kamieniem, bo samemu miał na sobie sprane dżinsy i mięciutką bluzę z kapturem i niemiłosiernie powyciąganymi rękawami. W malutkie reniferki. Oj tam, oj tam, nikogo prócz nich w Bunkrze nie było, a jeśli wpadnie Cas (właśnie, gdzie on się znowu podziewał?), powinien zrozumieć. Po powtórnym odesłaniu Lucyfera (nie myśl o nim, nie myśl), należało im się ciut wytchnienia. – Do świąt trzeba było uprząść i pofarbować całą wełnę. Dzięki świątecznemu kotu mieli większą motywację do pracy.

\- Zamiast pracuj, pracuj, aż ci garb wyrośnie – pracuj, pracuj, bo cię zły kot zje? – prychnął Dean, postanawiając, że na zbliżające się święta w ramach prezentu kupi Samowi ohydny, kiczowaty, świąteczny sweter z reniferem. A może z łosiem? A więc dwa swetry. Oraz nową czapkę, szalik i puchate rękawiczki z jednym palcem.

Bo jego młodszy brat był ostatnio bardzo pracowity. Ponownie mało nie uwolnił Lucyfera z Klatki i nie został jego naczyniem, więc Dean musiał poleźć za nim w otchłań, mimo że na samą myśl o Piekle dostawał dreszczy. Crowley, Rowena, Cas i dwójka braci Winchesterów,  a prawie nie dali rady odesłać Lucyfera jeszcze głębiej. Nie, walka z Ciemnością nie była tego warta. Tak, zdecydowanie należał im się odpoczynek. Ciepłe skarpetki, Gwiazdka z lampkami, choinką, puddingiem i eggnogiem. Plus Castiel, który znowu gdzieś się włóczył, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć w Bunkrze na pierzastym tyłku. I może Eileen, niedawno poznana głuchoniema łowczyni od banshee, bo Sam dzwonił do niej na okrągło. To znaczy wideokonferował.

\- Dobrze, nie musisz mnie namawiać, opowiadając o kotach ludożercach, kupię ci nowe rękawiczki – obiecał, odstawiając pusty kubek po kawie na stół, tylko po to, by pospiesznie napełnić go na nowo. - Choć nie wiem, czy dostanę w twoim rozmiarze, wielkoludzie.

\- A ja kupię tobie, nawet jeśli będę musiał poszukać w dziale dziecięcym – odciął się Sam, uśmiechając nieco złośliwie. – Będą nam potrzebne. Szaliki i czapki też, bo wybieramy się do Wisconsin nad jezioro Michigan. Na Washington Island.

\- My? – upewnił się Dean, pytająco unosząc brew. – Wybieramy? Przed świętami? I dlaczego do Wisconsin, jeśli mówiłeś o Islandii?

\- My – potwierdził Sam, odwracając tablet w stronę brata, by ten lepiej mógł przyjrzeć się artykułowi z „Washington Island Observer”. – Przyda się nam mała, przedświąteczna wyprawa, a do Islandii za daleko. Oto dwa przypadki rozszarpania przez nieznane dzikie zwierzę, a wyspę w większości zamieszkują potomkowie Islandczyków. Jak nic stawiam na Yolakotturinna.

\- Nie krztuś się tą nazwą, bo będę cię musiał poklepać po pleckach – burknął Dean i westchnął.

Jezioro Michigan zimą. Zapewne śniegu po pachy i zimno jak w psiarni. Czy Sam nie mógł znaleźć czegoś na Florydzie? I jeszcze perspektywa polowania na świątecznego kota. Ciekawe, czy skuszą go na szmacianą myszkę, szeleszczący papierek, karton czy laserowe światełko? W dodatku Dean był uczulony na koty. Jak nic będzie kichał. – No dobrze, jeźdźmy. Na Amarę niczego nowego nie mamy, bezczynnie siedzieć nie lubię, więc możemy poszaleć z koteczkiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mają tam jakieś islandzkie smakołyki na święta. I grzane piwo.

Dobrze, że nie wiedział, że jedną z ulubionych potraw Islandczyków była fermentowana płaszczka - skata, której zapach potrafił zemdlić z kilku metrów. Na nieszczęście, miał się o tym przekonać. Acz nie od razu.

*

Droga z Lebanon nad jezioro Michigan dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Ostro pochłodniało, śnieg w istocie zasypał lokalne drogi północnego Wisconsin, a przeprawa promem na Washington Island okazała się koszmarem – przebijali się przez krę grubości pancerza czołgu. Dean nawet oddałby na jakiś czas kierownicę bratu – oczy bolały go od wpatrywania się w z grubsza odśnieżony asfalt i światła mijających ich samochodów, ale Sama całkowicie pochłonęły wierzenia Islandii (czytał mu na głos co smakowitsze kawałki, ubarwiając je piosenką Bjork o świątecznym kocie) i konferowanie z Eileen, przesyłającą gwiazdkowe życzenia z Irlandii. Słodko.

Dopiero grzane piwo z korzeniami i miodem podawane w knajpce Ships Wheel przy przystani poprawiło Deanowi humor. Tym bardziej, że sprzedawano je na pinty.

Po wizycie w biurze miejscowego szeryfa (i kostnicy) w charakterze agenta FBI, uznał, że należy mu się chwila oddechu i lubował się nią do woli, popijając piwo i słuchając dobrej muzyki - właściciel knajpki preferował bluesa. Uwagę dzielił między świąteczny wystrój pubu (kolorowe lampki, gwiazdki, lampioniki, wianuszki i mikołajki), widoczek za oknem – z zachmurzonego nieba sypał drobny śnieg, a chmury pędziły po niebie tak szybko, że kolejna fala ledwo za nimi nadążała i apetyczną barmankę, która z szelmowskim uśmiechem na leciutko trójkątnej, lisiej twarzyczce przynosiła mu kolejne kufle piwa. Ha, kto powiedział, że proste przyjemności życia są przereklamowane?

Toteż nie ucieszył się zbytnio, kiedy w Ships Wheel pojawił się Sam, prowadząc ze sobą reporterkę z „Washington Island Observer”, wyglądającą jak, wypisz wymaluj, Velma ze Scooby-Doo. Okulary w grubej oprawce, gruby sweter (choć nie z golfem, a z okrągłym wycięciem, obrzuconym wzorem śnieżynek), wełniana spódniczka i wysokie botki, modne dziesięć lat temu. Podobno to ona napisała artykuł, który ściągnął ich na wyspę.

W pierwszej chwili Dean nie był zbyt zadowolony (ha, przynajmniej nie wpadał w natychmiastową wściekłość jak za czasów Piętna Kaina), ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, dziewczyna była miła i po bliższym wejrzeniu - całkiem ładna. Miała czekoladowe, lekko skośne oczy, kasztanowe włosy związane w koński ogon i wrażliwe, pełne usta. Do tego jej wiedza o islandzkich wierzeniach zadziwiała. Gdy ponadto okazało się, że też lubi grzane piwo – nawet Sam dał się na nie skusić, sympatia Deana wzrosła niepomiernie.

\- Powinniście porozmawiać ze starym Leppa Gunnarsonem – poradziła Mette (nie Velma), przerzucając wzrok z jednego braci Winchesterów na drugiego i nie mogąc się zdecydować, który z nich wydaje się przystojniejszy. Ten z dłuższymi włosami w marynarce z łatami na łokciach pozujący na profesora uniwersytetu, czy ten o przenikliwie zielonych oczach w białej koszuli bez krawata i marynarce udającej służbową.

– To od niego dowiedziałam się o śladach wielkiego kota na mokradłach Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area – dodała. - Po śmierci żony zrobił się z niego odludek i mieszka na wschodnim krańcu wyspy, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, ale zna się na rzeczy. Był sąsiadem Jona Bjornsona. I Margit Bjarnidottir, której trzynastoletni syn, Gustav zaginął w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Mokradła. Straszny kot. Zaginiony chłopak. I zwariowany staruszek – podsumował Dean z westchnieniem. – To nie brzmi zbyt dobrze. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie występujemy w horrorze.

\- Ale my właśnie po to przyjechaliśmy na Washington Island – przypomniał przytomnie Sam, niezbyt dyskretnie kopiąc Deana w kostkę. – Zbieramy materiały do książki o pierwszych osadnikach islandzkich w Stanach i ich folklorze. Starsi ludzie wiedzą więcej, niż byśmy się spodziewali.

\- No tak – zgodził się Dean, uśmiechając kącikiem ust. – Po to przyjechaliśmy. Choć dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, jak, w razie czego, obronić się przed świątecznym kotem, Yola… jak mu tam.

\- Yolakotturinnem – podpowiedziała usłużnie Metta, pochmurniejąc na wspomnienie adekwatnej ryciny w książce z islandzkimi legendami. – Nie wiem. Wedle podań atakuje tylko tych, którzy nie dostali nowych ubrań na Gwiazdkę, ale obrzucenie go ciuchami ze sklepu chyba niewiele pomoże. Może, jak każde zwierzę, boi się ognia?

\- Weźmiemy zapasowy kanister z benzyną – zdecydował Dean, popijając kolejny łyk grzanego piwa i mrużąc oczy, iście po kociemu. – I kilka zapalniczek.

\- Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miało nam zabraknąć – pospiesznie wtrącił Sam, uśmiechając się blado i próbując zapobiec spaleniu ich przykrywki. – Nasza Impala sporo pali.

\- Zapalniczek? – zaśmiała się Mette i sekundę później uspokoiła Winchesterów gestem dłoni ozdobionej koralikową bransoletką. – Pojmuję, wy naprawdę wierzycie w świątecznego kota. Może to głupie i absurdalne, jak sądzi Arnold, mój naczelny, ale… ja też. Są rzeczy na ziemi i niebie, które nie śniły się waszym filozofom.

\- Nam i owszem, się śniły – przyznał Dean, spoglądając na dziewczynę z uznaniem. – Powiesz nam coś więcej o tym kocie ludożercy?

\- Jak to z kotami bywa, nie wiadomo skąd się wziął i dokąd prowadzą jego drogi – zaczęła Mette, z miejsca wczuwając się w rolę bajarki. - Mieszka z trollicą Grýlą i jej trzecim (dwóch poprzednich zjadła) mężem Leppalúði, rodzicami trzynastu świątecznych chłopców, którzy kiedyś tylko psocili i kradli co wlezie, a teraz obdarowują dzieciaki słodyczami przez trzynaście przedświątecznych dni z rzędu. Uwielbia ludzkie mięso i atakuje tych, którzy na Gwiazdkę…

\- Nie dostali nowych ubrań – podpowiedział Sam, niechcący jej przerywając i marszcząc czoło. – Ale gdyby tak było, na Wyspie zginęłoby o wiele więcej ludzi, prawda? Chyba, że każdy dostaje nowe skarpetki na święta?

\- Być może nie atakuje wszystkich, a jedynie tych, na których ktoś go nasyła? – podpowiedział Dean, któremu grzane piwo wyraźnie rozjaśniło umysł. W głębi ducha cieszył się z nowiuśkiej, wełnianej czapki, które przed wyjazdem dostał od brata. – Ktoś ich nie lubił, i bach, ma na posługi wielkiego, złego kota.

Metta aż się wzdrygnęła. Kto mógłby nasyłać Yolakotturinna na ludzi z Washington Island? Na jej rodziców? Wszyscy ich lubili… A na Gustava? Aniołkiem nastolatek nie był (Leppa twierdził, że podkradał mu wełnę, ciekawe po co – może dla dziergającej swetry Margit), ale i do diabełka było mu daleko. Nie, to niemożliwe…

*

Dom Leppa Gunnarsona spowijał aromat sfermentowanej płaszczki gotowanej na wolnym ogniu. Słowo „spowijał” było tu słowem kluczowym. Dean, miłośnik choćby najdziwniejszych, byle odpowiednio tłustych i niezdrowych przekąsek, zbladł jak prześcieradło i starał się oddychać przez usta. Twarz Sama przybrała zielonkawy odcień. W straszliwie zabałaganionym domostwie staruszka wypatrywał łazienki, żeby w razie czego mieć się gdzie schować. Choć podejrzewał, że toaleta musiała wyglądać równie zachęcająco, co reszta domu.

\- Rybki? – zamamrotał gościnnie starszy mężczyzna, stojący nad garnkiem z pyrkoczącą płaszczką niczym jedna z trzech wiedźm z „Makbeta”. – Dobra rybka. Moja żona, świętej pamięci Britte, to dopiero potrafiła ją przygotować na święta. Palce lizać. A teraz już mało kto ją jada.

„Trudno się dziwić” przemknęło przez myśl Deanowi, siedzącemu na wybitnie twardym, drewnianym krześle przy kuchennym stole, przed kubkiem herbaty, którego nie tknąłby za żadne skarby świata i grubym notatnikiem – ich reporterską przykrywką. Właśnie próbował powstrzymać się przed zwróceniem wszystkiego, co udało mu się zjeść przez ostatnie dwa dni. Łącznie z grzanym piwem. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że po kuchni łaziło przynajmniej sześć kotów, ocierając mu się o nogi i pomiaukując. Cóż, im aromat gotującej się płaszczki musiał wydawać się niebiański.

\- Znał pan Jona Bjornsona, prawda? – udało się wydusić siedzącemu obok Samowi, który kurczowo ściskał kubek ze swoją porcja herbaty z duchem. – Byliście sąsiadami?

\- A jakże, znałem starego drania – ożywił się staruszek, energicznie odkładając drewnianą  łyżkę i przykrywając potrawę odwróconym do góry dnem talerzem – okropna, rybio-słodko-gorzka woń odrobinę zelżała. – Leń śmierdzący. Ino strugał te swoje figurki. Żadnego pożytku z takiego sąsiada, żadnego. Nic dziwnego, że kot go zeżarł.

\- Kot? – upewnił się Dean, kichnął i melancholijnie rozejrzał po kuchni. – Który? Bo kotów ma pan tu pod dostatkiem. Chyba tuzin.

\- Trzynaście ich jest, trzynaście. To moi świąteczni chłopcy – zarechotał stary Leppa i uśmiechnął się, pokazując zadbaną sztuczną szczękę. – Ale nie, nie, to był kot Gryli. On bardzo nie lubi leniwych ludków, oj nie lubi.

\- Jak właścicielka sklepiku ze stacji benzynowej? – zaryzykował Dean. Trafił.

\- Tak, tak – zgodził się entuzjastycznie stary człowiek w grubym, brązowym swetrze z powyciąganymi nitkami, dla podkreślenia swoich słów stukając łyżką o garnek. - Ta brudna flądra ze stacji benzynowej nigdy nie wiedziała, gdzie co leży. I ociągała się z wydawaniem drobnych. Oszukiwała, ot co. Dobrze jej tak.

Winchesterowie wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie ma co, przyjemniaczek ze starego Leppa. Ciekawe, czy na tyle, by napuszczać Yolakotturinna na wszystkich, w jego oczach – leniwych, sąsiadów. A gdyby nawet, niby dlaczego świąteczny kot miałby go słuchać?

\- Dziś już nikt nie szanuje uczciwej pracy – perorował dalej gospodarz, wymachując drewnianą łyżką jak batutą. – O, zobaczcie panowie, nowy sweter od tej Margit, co się puściła nie wiadomo z kim i ma nieślubnego syna, co mi wełnę podkrada, a nitki z niego wyłażą.

„Ze swetra, czy z syna Margit?” pomyślał w popłochu Sam. Mette powiedziała im, że nastoletni  Gustav zaginął kilka dni wcześniej i dotąd go nie odnaleziono.

„Może dlatego, że masz w domu trzynaście kotów, które się po tobie wspinają?” pomyślał  jednocześnie Dean i na samo wspomnienie o kociej sierści, kichnął potężnie.

\- Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by zjadło go wielkie, straszne coś – wytknął łagodnie Sam, choć w środku gotował się ze złości, a żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. – Choćby był nie wiadomo jak leniwy.

\- Ja tam nie wiem – zastanowił się Gunnarson, marszcząc brwi w wielkie, pofałdowane V i machinalnie wyciągając z kieszeni przybrudzony motek szarej wełny – pewnie bawił się nim ze swoimi kotami. – Ale co ja tam w ogóle wiem. Tyle, że starych zwyczajach się trochę znam. Bo panowie piszą o nich artykuł do takiej dużej gazety na lądzie, tak?

\- Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Dean z westchnieniem, przyglądając się staremu człowiekowi obracającemu kłębek wełny w powykrzywianej artretyzmem dłoni z mieszanką niechęci i litości – co, jeśli to faktycznie on jakimś cudem przywoływał świątecznego kota? Mają go zabić z zimną krwią? Przecież wyraźnie brakuje mu piątej klepki. – Piszemy artykuł o islandzkich zwyczajach związanych ze świętem Bożego Narodzenia, a Mette z „Washington Island Observer” skierowała nad do pana.

\- Mette, Mette – powtórzył Leppa, wciąż ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, niechętnie chowając motek szarej wełny do kieszeni. – Pamiętam ją. Tak. Jej rodzice chcieli, żebym przeniósł się do jakiegoś domu dla starców. Namawiali, nachodzili. Że niby sobie nie radzę. Głupcy. Radzę sobie. Swoimi kotkami się opiekuję. Pyszną rybę gotuję.

\- Yyy – wyrwało się Samowi, mocniej zaciskającemu palce na porcelanie kubka.

\- Bo skata, czyli sfermentowana płaszczka to jedna z najważniejszych tradycji świąt – oznajmił z namaszczeniem gospodarz, wskazując łyżką na garnek. – I chlebki laufabrauð. Moja żona, Britta, świeć Panie nad jej duszą, przygotowywała najlepsze, najcieńsze, z pięknymi wzorami płatków śniegu.

\- Wolałbym chlebki – wyznał Dean, oblizując się nerwowo.

\- Nie ma, nie ma, nigdzie nie ma – poskarżył się stary Leppa, wydymając usta. – W sklepie nie sprzedają, głupi, a ja sam nie potrafię ich upiec. Bez chlebków święta będą, bez chlebków.

\- Współczujemy – mruknął Sam, marząc tylko o tym, by wydostać się z tego domu przesiąkniętego rybim odorem, wonią kocich szczyn i niemal namacalną niechęcią gospodarza do wszystkiego i wszystkich.

\- Ale pamiętam przepis – klasnął w ręce staruszek, odrywając się od kuchenki i z impetem zasiadając przy stole kuchennym, naprzeciw Winchesterów. Niecierpliwie wskazał na gruby, „dziennikarski” kołonotatnik, chwilowo nietknięty. – Panowie zapisują, tak? Bo to też tradycja. Tak więc trzeba im mąki, masła i mleka. O, i trzeba bardzo uważać na Giljagaura, drugiego ze świątecznych chłopców, bo on właśnie mleko kradnie. Ukradnie i nie ma chlebków.

\- Giljagaura? – spytał odruchowo Sam, sięgając po notatnik, nim Dean zdążył go powstrzymać.

Jeden z kotów Gunnarsona wskoczył starszemu Winchesterowi na kolana i bodnął łebkiem w pierś obleczoną swetrem w norweskie wzory. Jak wszyscy to wszyscy, mieszkańcy Washington Island kochali się w wielkich swetrzyskach, więc i Dean i Sam nimi nie pogardzili, tym bardziej, że pasowały do przykrywki „panów dziennikarzy”. Dean spojrzał spode łba na szarą, futrzana kulkę, ale kot wyraźnie pokochał go od pierwszego wejrzenia i nic sobie nie robiąc z jego miny, ufnie umościł mu się na podołku, wciskając zimny nos w biodro. Dean westchnął, ale wbrew obawom, nie kichnął. Może zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do alergenu.

\- Giljagaur, czyli Mlekodój jest drugi – powtórzył stary Leppa, unosząc rękę i odginając dwa palce – ciekawe, co zrobi, gdy dojdzie do jedenastego, dwunastego i trzynastego, zastanowił się w przelocie Dean. – Bo pierwszy to straszący owce Stekkjastaur, czyli Kulas. Po nim pojawiają się wylizujący naczynia Stúfur, znaczy Serdel, Pottasleikir zwany Łycholizem i Askasleikir, czyli Micha. A potem trzaskający drzwiami Hurðaskellir, to jest Trzaskacz, wyjadający jogurt Skyrgámur, czyli Skyrczybyk, kradnący kiełbasy Bjúgnakrækir, inaczej Zmiatacz, kradnący wszystko, co może Gluggagægir Podglądacz, wyniuchujący smakołyki Gáttaþefur, porywający mięso wielkim hakiem Ketkrókur, a na koniec zjadający świece Kertasníkir Świecznik.

Sam pilnie notował. Dean, któremu świąteczni chłopcy nieodparcie kojarzyli się z niegrzeczną wersją krasnoludków od królewny Śnieżki, zgubił się przy Askasleikirze, zwanym Michą, choć czuł z nim pewne pokrewieństwo dusz – też lubił wylizywać talerz, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Chyba, że na talerzu leżałaby gotowana sfermentowana płaszczka. Fuj.

*

Leppa Gunnarson mieszkał na południowym skraju Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area, będącego plątaniną wąskich dróg i podmarzniętych mokradeł. Pofalowane niewielkimi wzniesieniami, tu i ówdzie zalesione, a kędy indziej upstrzone rachitycznymi krzakami, rozciągało się jak okiem sięgnąć. To znaczy, rozciągałoby się, gdyby szło sięgnąć wzrokiem dalej niż na kilka metrów. Niestety, kiedy Winchesterowie wyrwali się z domostwa starego zrzędy, widoczność zaczął utrudniać padający śnieg. Na razie dopiero się rozkręcał. Mokre płatki wirowały w powietrzu dostojnie i ociężale, przyklejając się do przedniej szyby Impali z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem. Wycieraczki z trudem dawały im radę. Do tego zmierzchało - o wiele za wcześnie, jak to zwykle bywa w grudniu.

Dean jechał wolniej niż ustawa przewiduje, mrużąc oczy i z natężeniem wypatrując zasypywanej śniegiem drogi. Nie uśmiechało mu się zjechać na bagna, choćby podmarznięte. Cholera wie, na ile podmarzły.

\- I co tym myślisz? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi, a jedną ręką na oślep majstrując przy radiu. Coś w nim szumiało i przerywało, jakby płatki śniegi wpadły pod maskę samochodu i zagłuszały sygnał. Przerywane trzaskami „Driving home for Christmas” Chrisa Rea brzmiało ciut niepokojąco.

\- Myślę, że śmierdzę zepsutą rybą – bąknął Sam, z irytacją odgarniając włosy za ucho. – W życiu nie pozbędziemy się tego zapaszku.

\- Bywało gorzej – mruknął Dean z krzywym uśmiechem. – Pytam o starego Gunnarsona, nie jego pyszną rybkę. Myślisz, że to on?

\- Yolakotturinem raczej nie jest – westchnął w odpowiedzi brat. – Ukradkiem sprawdziłem go żelazem i wodą święconą. Nic. Widać wredność charakteru nie wystarcza, by zostać kotołakiem.

\- Ale miał na pieńku ze wszystkimi, którzy ucierpieli – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą Dean, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki, by lepiej widzieć drogą zasypaną śniegiem, coraz mniej widoczną w zapadającym zmierzchu. Przydrożnych latarni na odludziu Washington Island nie uświadczyłeś. Jedynym światłem w okolicy był blask reflektorów Impali i dalekie, niewyraźne migotanie kolorowych lampek zdobiących czyjeś samotne domostwo, gdzieś po lewej. Chyba, że były to błędne ogniki wodzące podróżnych na manowce. – Więc może jakoś go wzywa. Jak widzieliśmy, ma mnóstwo kotów, które go kochają. Pewnie za płaszczkę.

\- Płaszczkę dostają tylko od święta. I nie są specjalnie wybredne, bo jeden pokochał nawet ciebie – zaśmiał się Sam, ale natychmiast spoważniał. – Nie wiem, Dean, musimy się upewnić. Przecież nie zabijemy staruszka tak sobie, od niechcenia, tylko dlatego, że okazał się starym palantem i jęczyduszą.

\- Mam co do niego złe przeczucia – burknął Dean, z dezaprobatą zaciskając pełne usta. – Ale niech ci będzie. Na razie spróbujemy odnaleźć tego zaginionego chłopaka.

\- Dlatego jedziemy do jego matki – zgodził się Sam. - Mette mówiła, że mieszka po drugiej stronie mokradeł. Niedaleko.

\- Niedaleko – prychnął Dean, wymownie pokazując podbródkiem śnieg oblepiający szyby i wirujący przed maską jak tańczący derwisz. – Módl się, żebyśmy dojechali cało. I żeby kobitka nie hołdowała tradycji jak Leppa i nie gotowała sfermentowanej płaszczki. Drugi raz tego nie przeżyję.

Kilka kilometrów dalej prorocze słowa o dojeżdżaniu cało i przeżywaniu (lub nie) wróciły do niego i metaforycznie ugryzły ich w tyłek. Dean niespodziewanie kichnął. Impalą zarzuciło na zakręcie i choć z trudem wyrównał, mocno zaciskając ręce na kierownicy, w tym samym momencie z pobielałej ciemności wyskoczyło na nich coś. Coś pokrytego czarnym (co prawda w mroku wszystko wydaje się czarne) futrem i obdarzone potężną masą i siłą. Większe od łosia. Większe od niedźwiedzia. Ba, Dean, widzący owe „coś” kątem oka, zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że większe od słonia. Gdyby słonie zamieszkiwały Wisconsin.

Uderzenie wgniotło drzwiczki od strony kierowcy, a jego impet rzucił chevroletem w bok, prosto w kępę olszyn. Nieubłagane prawo Murphy’ego sprawiło, że choć były to jedyne drzewa w okolicy, po prostu musieli w nie trafić.

Zgrzyt metalu zagłuszył trzaski w radiu, i tak ledwo dającym radę grać. Przebita gałęzią boczna szyba posypała się jakby była z kryształu, zasypując Winchesterów odłamkami szkła, śniegiem i lodowatym podmuchem wiatru. Niesiony siłą bezwładu Dean przywalił głową w kierownicę, rozcinając sobie łuk brwiowy, a Sam odruchowo zaparł się o drzwiczki, aż coś chrupnęło mu w obojczyku. Silnik zarzęził ostatkiem sił i zgasł. Podobnie jak światła reflektorów.

\- Kurwa żesz mać – wymamrotał Dean, usiłując jednocześnie wypiąć się z pasów, wyłączyć stacyjkę, zatamować rękawem krew z rozciętego łubu brwiowego zalewającą mu lewe oko, a drugim okiem przyjrzeć się bratu, który posykiwał z bólu, z trudem łapiąc dech, ale wyglądając na w miarę nietkniętego. - Nic ci nie jest? Co to, do diabła, było?

\- Yolokotturinn? - podpowiedział Sam, z grymasem odpinając pas i rozcierając posiniaczony splot słoneczny. Bark zaprotestował, ale postanowił go zignorować. Najpierw trzeba się upewnić, czy nic nie czyha na nich w zadymce, a dopiero później może go poboleć.

Sięgnął do schowka po naładowanego taurusa, gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i wypadł na zewnątrz, gorączkowo rozglądając się dookoła. Powodzenia. W leniwie padającym śniegu, zapadającym zmierzchu i bez świateł samochodu mógł się rozglądać do woli. Wymachiwanie bronią na oślep wydawało się bezcelowe.

\- Zwariowałeś? – wrzasnął z wnętrza samochodu Dean, siłując się z drzwiczkami po stronie kierowcy – bezskutecznie, bo wgniecione, za nic na świecie nie chciały się otworzyć. Starszy Winchester zaklął jak szewc i wygramolił się z Impali przez siedzenie pasażera, narażając się na nadzianie na drążek zmiany biegów i po drodze zakrwawiając tapicerkę. Oraz wyciągając z kurtki ulubionego colta z rękojeścią zdobioną macicą perłową.

\- I co, widzisz coś? – spytał, także rozglądając się wokół, z palcem na spuście. Miał jeszcze gorzej od brata, bo krew wciąż spływała z rozciętego czoła i zamazywała widzenie.

\- Nic a nic – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Sam, zaczynając szczękać zębami, nie tyle ze strachu, co z zimna. Może ogrzewanie w samochodzie działało na pół gwizdka, ale jednak działało. Tymczasem na zewnątrz było kilka stopni poniżej zera i zawiewiał lodowaty wiatr niosący ze sobą strzępki śniegu. – Jeśli to świąteczny kot, to zaatakował i odpuścił.

\- Bo przecież kupiliśmy sobie nowe czapeczki na święta – wymamrotał przez zęby Dean, chowając colta do kieszeni, a w zamian wyszarpując z niej wzmiankowaną, wełnianą czapkę i przyciskając do czoła, by wreszcie zatamować krwawienie. Po takim chrzcie bojowym szybko przestanie być nowa.

Nieco po omacku, zapadając się w pozornie miękkim, a śliskim puchu, obszedł samochód i poświecił komórką, by lepiej przyjrzeć się uszkodzeniom. Gałąź przebijającą boczną szybę dałoby się usunąć bez większych problemów, choć przez rozbite okno będzie wiało jak diabli. Cóż, lepsze boczne, niż przednie. Jednak wzdrygnął się, widząc ślad potężnych pazurów na wgniecionym drzwiczkach. Ponad dachem Impali spojrzał na Sama - przygarbionego i zasypywanego śniegiem.

\- Dobra, przyznaję, to on – burknął. - Kocurek ma niezłe pazurki. Zabiję gada.

\- Powodzenia – wymruczał Sam, raz jeszcze rozglądając się wokół, tym razem przyświecając sobie komórką w roli latarki. Znikąd nie błysnęły fosforyzujące ślepia wielkiego kota, za to na wyświetlaczu zauważył coś niepokojącego.

\- Damy radę ruszyć? – spytał bez większej nadziei, zdmuchując z ust rozpływające się płatki śniegu. – Bo jakby ci to powiedzieć, nie mamy zasięgu, więc po pomoc drogową nie zadzwonimy. Do Eileen też nie.

\- A jak by nam Eileen pomogła z tej swojej Irlandii? – warknął Dean, odruchowo sprawdzając zasięg, a właściwie – jego brak, we własnym telefonie. Widział już wyraźniej. Zimno i wełniana czapka pomogły zatamować krwawienie z łuku brwiowego, choć odrywając materiał od czoła, skrzywił się z bólu. – Jasne, że nie ma zasięgu. Niby dlaczego miałby być? W końcu to horror. Utknęliśmy na zadupiu z kotem mordercą i do tego za chwilę jaja mi odmarzną.

\- Możemy wrócić te kilka kilometrów do Gunnarsona – powiedział Sam bez przekonania, oglądając się wstecz, na ledwo majaczącą w ciemności drogę. Śnieg osiadający mu na głowie i ramionach zaczynał upodabniać go do wielkiego bałwana. Albo Yeti.

\- W życiu – jęknął Dean i machnął ręką przez tonącą w mroku i śniegu równinę. – Tam się coś świeci.

W istocie, po lewej w oddali niewyraźnie migały kolorowe lampki, z grubsza obrysowujące kształt czyjegoś domu. Jak dobrze, że ów ktoś kochał się w świątecznych ozdobach i nie żałował zbyt wysokich rachunków za prąd.

\- Pewnie byśmy doszli, ale lepiej dojedźmy – rzucił. - Spróbuję odpalić dziecinę.

Mówiąc to, pociągnął za gałąź wpasowaną w rozbitą boczną szybę, wyciągając ją z trzaskiem i gniewnie odrzucając na bok. Chwycił za klamkę powyginanych drzwiczek i z krótką modlitwą na ustach, ostrożnie pociągnął. Ku jego uldze ustąpiły, skrzypiąc jak potępione.

\- To ja spróbuję popchnąć - zaofiarował się Sam, już żałując każdego wypowiedzianego słowa, bo marzł na potęgę.

\- Dobra, wielkoludzie – zgodził się Dean, z powrotem wsuwając się na miejsce kierowcy –drobinki rozbitej szyby zazgrzytały mu pod butami i pod siedzeniem.

Majstrując kluczykiem w stacyjce i podkręcając dopływ paliwa, zamruczał do siebie, „dawaj, skarbie”, samemu nie wiedząc, czy zachęca w ten sposób brata, czy Impalę. Jeśli dziecinkę, to niestety nie zadziałało – silnik ani myślał odpalić, a jeśli Sama, ten w istocie dał z siebie wszystko. Zaparł się traperami w śniegu, mocno wspierając ręce o kufer i przepchnął metalicznie pojękujący samochód o kilka centymetrów, wydostając go spomiędzy kępy drzew.

Dean z uznaniem pomyślał o krzepie brata i ponowił próbę odpalenia. Ku swemu rozczarowaniu, bez skutku. Dziecinka nie z takich tarapatów wychodziła na chodzie, ale tym razem chłód, śnieg i impet uderzenia w drzewo wyraźnie ją pokonały. Biedactwo. Będą musieli przejść się po pomoc piechotą. Chyba, że Sam przepchnie ich pod domostwo ze świątecznymi lampkami, które widzieli w niedalekiej oddali. Wizja Sama pchającego Impalę pod same drzwi Margit, mistrzyni robienia na drutach i matki zaginionego chłopaka, wywołała na ustach Deana krzywy uśmiech, mimo, że martwił się o dziecinę (oraz zaginionego nastolatka).

Sekundę później zaczął martwić się o Sama, bo usłyszał jego zduszony okrzyk i… jakby chlupot? Wyskoczył z samochodu i niemal ślizgiem znalazł się przy bagażniku, ale brata tam nie było. Jak to – nie było, jak jeszcze chwilę temu był?

\- Sam?! – wrzasnął na całe gardło, w popłochu rozglądając się dookoła. Śnieg padał spokojnie, rozjaśniając ciemnośćbielą płatków, ale ani na jotę nie poprawiając widoczności.

\- Tutaj – wydusił brat gdzieś blisko. – Uważaj, bo też wpadniesz.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, nie zważając na złowróżbne słowa brata o wpadaniu. Bo gdzie niby miałby wpaść? W bagno? O cholera, faktycznie, przecież Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area to mokradła. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę, skąd dobiegał głos Sama – ku kępie drzew, z której przez momentem wydostali Impalę, i znalazł się na skraju drogi, za którym rozciągały się porośnięte suchą trawą połacie bagien. Przeczucie go nie myliło – mokradła nigdy do końca nie zamarzały. Wypychając Impalę, Sam musiał ześlizgnąć się z drogi i wpakować w tarapaty. Teraz stał z szeroko rozłożonymi rękoma po uda w ciemnej brei, z lekka przysypanej białych puchem jak drobinkami cukru pudru. Bał się poruszyć.

\- Powiedz, że się nie zapadasz? – spytał Dean z rezygnacją. – Bardzo cię proszę.

\- Nie zapadam – wymamrotał Sam, trzęsąc się z zimna i emocji. – Ależ skąd. Taktu sobie stoję, bo lubię.

\- Jasna cholera – wyrwało się Deanowi.

Ślizgając się na śniegu, rzucił się do bagażnika Impali, wydobywając z niego zwój sznura i obozową latarnię – przecież nie wyciągnie Sama, tonąc w egipskich ciemnościach. Spieszył się, jak potrafił, ale gdy znowu spojrzał w stronę brata, ten tkwił w bagnie już po pas. Z nerwów za pierwszym razem Dean nie trafił ze sznurem, a za drugim Sam niemal oberwał nim w twarz, ale dzięki temu mógł go chwycić i kilkakrotnie obwiązać się dookoła, mocno zaciskając zmarznięte palce na węźle.

Gdyby samochód był na chodzie, wystarczyłoby zaczepić sznur o hak holowniczy i pociągnąć, ale Impala odmówiła posłuszeństwa. Mimo to Dean wykorzystał ją jako punkt zaczepienia – rachityczne olszyny na skraju drogi wyglądały na mniej godne zaufania i zaparty o dwie tony metalu, ryjąc traperami jamy w śniegu, zaczął powoli wybierać sznur wraz z uczepionym go Samem. Stwierdził, że wyłapywanie wielkiego szczupaka podbierakiem byłoby łatwiejsze. Fakt, że szczupaka nie trzymałaby na pół zmarznięta breja.

Kiedy wreszcie Sam znalazł się na suchym (powiedzmy) lądzie, Dean spływał potem, a nowe rękawiczki miał w strzępach. Za to jego brat był przemoczony do suchej nitki, oblepiony śmierdzącym błotem i zmarznięty na kość tak, że prawie nie mógł zrobić kroku. Obaj Winchesterowie, otoczeni zwojami sznura usiedli bezwładnie przy Impali, opierając się o zimny metal. Rozświetlająca mrok, posykująca latarnia obozowa i wciąż padający śnieg nadawały tej scence rodzajowej wiele klimatu, ale żadnemu z nich nie było do śmiechu.

\- Musisz się przebrać i ogrzać, bo zapalenie płuc dostaniesz – powiedział ponuro Dean, ciężko łapiąc oddech. – Dasz radę przejść kawałek?

\- Do domu ze światełkami? – spytał Sam, niezbyt wyraźnie, bo szczękał zębami. – Da… am. Ale drogą, nie bagna… ami.

\- Bardzo zabawne – warknął Dean, do którego dopiero teraz doszło, że gdyby zjechali z drogi, lub zepchnął ich z niej wielki, straszny kot, obaj wraz z Impalą właśnie topiliby się wśród mokradeł, na próżno wołając pomocy. A później „plum” i ślad by po nich zaginął. – Kto, kurna, mieszka na mokradłach? Szaleńcy?

\- Yolo… kottu… rinn – podpowiedział Sam, wciąż trzęsąc się jak osika. – Który w każdej chwili może wró…cić.

\- Nie martw się, nie zaskoczy nas, bo wcześniej zacznę kichać – burknął Dean, z trudem dźwigając się z ziemi.

Przez moment miał wizję, jak ogrzewa przemarzniętego brata, niczym Han Solo wpakowując go do rozciętego brzucha tantauna z „Imperium kontratakuje”, ale z braku tantauna (a jego odpowiednik, czyli stygnący na chłodzie samochód nie zapewniłby odpowiedniego ciepła na dłużej), postanowił, że wypakują z bagażnika kilka najważniejszych rzeczy, w tym ciuchy na przebranie, i - przyświecając sobie latarnią niczym jacyś cholerni pielgrzymi, albo święta rodzina udająca się do Betlejem, ruszą z Samem w stronę światła. Światełek. 


	2. Leppalaudi

Dean nie wiedział, że droga zajmie im więcej czasu, niż sądził. Pewnie dlatego, że Sam w zbroi z zamarzających ciuchów, trzęsąc się jak galareta, wlókł się noga za nogą, chcąc nie chcąc wspierając na bracie, dodatkowo obciążonym dwiema wypchanymi (najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy chyba się rozmnożyły) torbami i latarnią, śnieg z uporem maniaka zasypywał drogę, a świąteczne światełka to zbliżały, to oddalały, zwodząc zmęczony wzrok.  
A kiedy w końcu dotarli przed domostwo Margit, nie było w nim nikogo. Nikoguśko. Do tego – w przeciwieństwie Leppa Gunnarsona, Margit nie miała w domu telefonu stacjonarnego. Przy czym komórki, oczywiście, dalej nie łapały zasięgu. Dobrze, że chociaż prądu, nadmiernie wyczerpywanego przez świąteczne dekoracje, nie zabrakło.  
Dean musiał się włamać. Opatulić Sama czym się dało, rozpalić w kominku, zagrzać wodę na kąpiel, przeszukać kuchenne szafki pod kątem czegoś jadalnego – bo lodówka świeciła pustkami, nie licząc ketchupu, zeschniętego kawałka sera, słoika korniszonów i na pół opróżnionego kartonu mleka (przypomniały mu się stare, dobre czasy, kiedy robił Samowi na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem, jeśli w ogóle było mleko), wmusić w brata garść aspiryn popijanych herbatą z whisky, rozgościć ich w salonie (najszybciej się nagrzewającym) i dobrze zaryglować drzwi i okna. Ha, ha, niespodzianka - jeśli Margit lub jej zaginiony syn znienacka wrócą, będą mieli problem z dostaniem się do własnego domu. Jednak wolał nie ryzykować świątecznej wizyty świątecznego kota. Przez komin się cholernik nie dostanie, bo w kominku hajcowało się aż miło.   
Wreszcie, dobrze po północy, starszy Winchester zasiadł w miękkim fotelu, zapadając się jak w śnieżnym, tfu, puchu, otoczony kolorowymi motkami wełny, które właścicielka domu porozrzucała po całym salonie. Spoglądając spod oka na pochrapującego na kanapie, owiniętego kocem po czubek nosa Sama – mokry, świszczący dźwięk, jaki towarzyszył pochrapywaniu brata okropnie mu się nie podobał, włączył nie swój telewizor, usiłując znaleźć coś nie-świątecznego w wyrazie (bez skutku) i popijając nie swoją whisky.   
Był zmordowany jak pies. Swędziało go pod plastrem przykrywającym rozcięty łuk brwiowy, a poranione sznurem dłonie piekły jak głupie. I nadal nie miał cienia pomysłu, jak poradzić sobie z Yolokotturinnem, gdyby ten stanął na progu. Z dwojga złego wolałby zobaczyć złego Świętego Mikołaja. Albo Mikołaja i Mikołajową, których już z Samem spotkali. Wystarczyło przebić im serca choinką i po sprawie. Hm, może na wszelki wypadek wystrugałby jakiś kołek z choiny… Niestety, stojąca w salonie, jedyna choinka w domu Margit – niewielka, obwieszona szaleńczo migającymi lampkami i eklektycznymi ozdobami, od słomianych gwiazdek i plastikowych bombek, po papierowe aniołki, była plastikowa. Pech.   
Z tą myślą zasnął i przespał resztę nocy do późnego rana, nie budząc się ani na moment. Boże, był naprawdę zmęczony…  
*  
Rankiem przed domem Margit coś rozpaczliwie zamiauczało. Wyrwany z głębokiego snu Dean zerwał się fotela, chwycił pierwsze, co mu się nasunęło pod rękę, czyli żelazny pogrzebacz z kominka i ruszył do drzwi, ani chwili nie zastanawiając się, co właściwie zamierza. Przywalić Yolakotturinnowi pogrzebaczem, czy machnąć ręką i wrzasnąć „a kysz”?   
Na jego szczęście na progu nie czaił się ogromny świąteczny kot z paszczą pełną ostrych zębisk, ale mały, szary kotek z pręgowanym ogonem – ten sam, który przytulał się do niego u Leppa Gunnarsona. Zmarznięty, z zakrwawioną przednią, prawą łapką siedział pod drzwiami domu w kopczyku śniegu (nadal prószyło drobnym śniegiem, otulając wszystko wokół białą zasłoną), wpatrując się w Deana wielkimi, zielonymi oczyma i pomiaukując – już o wiele ciszej. Dean kichnął. Kot podskoczył, ale dalej żałośnie patrzył na starszego Winchestera i na próbę pisnął. Dean westchnął, odłożył pogrzebacz i wziął stworzenie na ręce, melancholijnie zakładając, że będzie się wyrywało i go drapnie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Kot przytulił się do jego piersi obleczonej w sweter i zamruczał jak na zawołanie, choć musiała go boleć łapka.   
Starszy Winchester zaburczał pod nosem słowa ogólnie uznawane za obelżywe, ale pogłaskał szarego kota po zmierzwionym, wilgotnym futerku i – starannie zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi wejściowe, zabrał do salonu, kładąc na kanapie obok z trudem budzącego się, rozczochranego Sama.  
\- Złapałeś groźnego Yolakotturinna? – zapytał brat, uśmiechając się i rozkasłując jednocześnie. Żywe rumieńce na jego bladej twarzy świadczyły o niezwykle rozgrzewającym, erotycznym śnie, albo gorączce. Niestety, raczej o gorączce.  
\- Sam przyszedł – burknął Dean, odruchowo głaszcząc kotka po grzbiecie, gdy ten z pomrukiem zadowolenia zwijał się w kłębek przy boku Sama. – Trzeba go opatrzyć, bo coś sobie zrobił w łapkę. Myślisz, że szedł za nami całą drogę od domu Gunnarsona?  
\- Może stwierdził, że z nami będzie mu lepiej niż ze starym Leppa – westchnął Sam, wygrzebując spod koca i wygodniej usadawiając na kanapie, lecz tak, by nie zrzucić kociego towarzysza. –Mimo, że nie mamy płaszczki.  
\- Mleko mamy – celnie zauważył Dean. – I płatki. Koty jedzą płatki?  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Trudno –mruknął Dean. – To dostanie samo mleko. A ty płatki na mleku.   
\- Dziękuję, nie jestem głodny, mamusiu – zaśmiał się Sam i kichnął.   
Czuł, że mu zdecydowanie za gorąco, w płucach świszcze, w mięśniach rwie, w kościach strzyka, a w gardle rośnie wielka, bolesna klucha. Taplanie się w bagnie pod koniec grudnia nie było dobrym pomysłem. Prorokowanego przez brata zapalenia płuc tak od razu się nie dorobi, ale przeziębienie też bywa paskudne. Z drugiej strony, za każdym razem, gdy Dean szykował mu coś do jedzenia, Sam znowu czuł się dzieckiem, co było dziwne, ale poniekąd rozczulające.  
\- Musisz coś zjeść, nim nafaszerujemy cię aspiryną i czymś na zbicie gorączki – zarządził Dean ojcowskim tonem. – Bez gadania. Idę po mleko, płatki i apteczkę.  
\- Tak jest – zgodził się Sam, głaszcząc szarego kota, który wyciągnął się wzdłuż jego nogi – wyraźnie oszczędzając prawą łapkę, i grzał niczym malutki piecyk, choć kilka chwil wcześniej samemu marzł na chłodzie i śniegu. – To ja sobie posiedzę i poczekam.  
\- Leń śmierdzący – prychnął Dean zgodnie z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Przecież chory jestem – poskarżył się teatralnie Sam i równie dramatycznie zakasłał, choć Bogiem a prawdą, rzeczywiście nie czuł się najlepiej. Nie był pewien, czy po wstaniu z kanapy utrzymałby się na nogach, bo strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie, ale wolał nie mówić o tym Deanowi. Przecież za moment mu przejdzie.  
*  
Mette siedziała przy oknie na pięterku, tym razem we własnym niewielkim mieszkanku w centrum Washington i posmutniałym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w rozświetloną świątecznymi iluminacjami Main Road (w najlepsze trwał Jarmark Bożonarodzeniowy), pełną ludzi wszelkich płci, rozmiarów i wieku. Na oko wszyscy wyglądali na podekscytowanych nadchodzącą Gwiazdką i radośnie przemieszczali się od jednego straganu z ozdobami do drugiego z domowymi przetworami, z przystankiem na wypicie grzańca, piwa z miodem lub gorącej czekolady – adekwatnie do potrzeb. Nawet przez zamknięte okno słyszała ściszone dźwięki świątecznych piosenek i czuła aromat korzennych przypraw z przewagą cynamonu. Obowiązkowo padał śnieg, może niezbyt gęsty, ale nastrojowy.   
Jednym słowem – duch świąt Bożego Narodzenia unosił się w powietrzu i wesoło dyrygował całą tą świąteczną szopką, na którą Mette patrzyła w ramach osobliwej tortury. Chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że to czysty masochizm. W rok po śmierci rodziców powinna się z nią pogodzić, zamiast rozpamiętywać żale, siedząc w fotelu, owinięta białym kocem w czerwone renifery, usiłując wydziergać na drutach ciepły szalik dla naczelnego Arnolda, mimo, że motek wełny we wściekłym, amarantowym kolorze plątał jej się w sposób beznadziejny, popijając wystygłe grzane piwo i przełykając łzy, gdy spoglądała przez okno na szczęście reszty społeczeństwa.   
Wpadło jej nawet do głowy, by zamiast pić w samotności, umówić się na drinka w knajpce Ships Wheel z Samem i Deanem Winchesterami – tak bardzo źle udającymi panów dziennikarzy, że to było aż zabawne, i w ramach ciekawostki doradzić im, jak można by poradzić sobie ze złym świątecznym kotem, gdyby się na niego natknęli (znalazła o tym wzmiankę w książce z tą okropną ilustracją Yolakotturinna), ale w tym rzecz, że nie odbierali telefonów. Nie odbierał go również Gunnarson, do których ich wczoraj posłała. Z lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia, bo do tej pory pewnie zagadał ich na śmierć. Stary Leppa dziwaczał od kilku lat i mimo postępującej sklerozy, za nic nie dawał się namówić na przeniesienie do domu opieki – wiedziała, bo jej rodzice, którzy pracowali w pomocy społecznej próbowali go do tego namówić. Ba, tego feralnego dnia właśnie od niego wracali.  
Tak, stary Gunnarson był uparty jak muł. I marudny. Nie przepadał za ludźmi, nie licząc jego ukochanej żony, która – nawiasem mówiąc, była straszną jędzą, bo zawsze coś mu w nich nie pasowało. Narzekał, że jego najbliższy sąsiad był nierobem, Britte ze stacji benzynowej oszukiwała przy wydawaniu, Margit była latawicą, mały Gustaw – rozrabiaką, nawet jej rodzice – natrętnymi urzędasami. Szkoda gadać, Gunnarson zdecydowanie wolał swoje koty i pewnie tylko je rozpuszczał je jak dziadowski bicz.   
Mette zamrugała, wciąż ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tłumku wypełniającym Jarmark Bożonarodzeniowy na głównej ulicy Washington i somnabulicznym ruchem odstawiła na parapet motek z drutami i szklaneczkę z niedopitym piwem. Poczuła, jakby metaforyczne trybiki w jej głowie wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce i przyspieszyły, obracając się coraz szybciej. 13 kotów, które stary Leppa pieszczotliwie nazywał świątecznymi chłopcami. Świętej pamięci żona, prawdziwa trollica z charakteru. Leppa to skrót od imienia Leppalaudi, czyli męża paskudnej Gryli, u których według podań mieszkał lubujący się (podobnie jak oni) w ludzkim mięsie kocur Yolakotturin. „Przypadek? Nie sądzę!” przemknęła jej przez głowę myśl niczym z demotywatora. Hm, raczej nadmiar grzanego piwa, podążyła za nią następna, zdecydowanie rozsądniejsza. Przecież to niemożliwe, by Gryla i Leppalaudi, istoty z wierzeń islandzkich mieszkali na amerykańskiej Washington Island. W sumie Gryla już nie mieszkała, bo umarła. Boże, co ona wymyśla, żona Leppa miała na imię Britta i na miłość boską, nie była trollicą.   
Mette energicznie potrząsnęła głową, choć to niewiele pomogło. Myśli dalej jak szalone przebiegały jej przez głowę - co jedna, to bardziej zwariowana. Dobrze by było, gdyby jednak dodzwoniła się do starego Gunnarsona. Do Sama lub Deana. A może do Margit Bjarnidottir, bo do niej także ich posłała – może utknęli wśród mokradeł na dłużej (Margit piekła świetne chlebki opłatkowe). A najlepiej byłoby zapakować się w starego, wysłużonego forda i pojechać na Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area. Koniecznie zabierając ze sobą książkę z podaniami. I motek wełny. Mimo, że to nie był ten właściwy. Tak czy inaczej, kto by pomyślał, że Yolakotturinna tak łatwo przekonać do bycia dobrym kotkiem.   
*  
Kilka kilometrów z hakiem zmieniło się w kilometrów kilkanaście. Hak był spory. Bądź maszerujący przez ośnieżone połacie mokradeł i bardzo starający się nie zboczyć z pobielonej drogi, Dean źle ocenił odległość. Nic dziwnego. Pługom śnieżnym nie było po drodze w okolicach Big and Little Marsh State Natural Area, więc kopnego śniegu było powyżej kostek. Siłą rzeczy wpadał mu górą do traperów. Oblepiał nogi. Wkurzał. Wszechobecne szarości i biele, przetykane czernią nagich gałęzi rozmazywały przed oczyma, a słońce występowało jedynie pod postacią bladego, ciut jaśniejszego krążka na niebie, ogólnie zasnutego chmurami, z których niemrawo sypał śnieg. Z ust Deana unosiła się para, osiadając na wełnianym szaliku, rozcięty łuk brwiowy pod wełnianą czapką swędział nieznośnie, oczy łzawiły i zapewne miał czerwony nos. Po prostu świetnie.  
Humoru nie poprawił mu widok zasypywanej śniegiem Impali, stojącej samotnie przy kępie olszyn tam, gdzie ją musieli wczoraj zostawić, z rozbitą boczną szybą, śladami pazurów na drzwiczkach i przesłoniętym bielmem śnieżnego puchu reflektorach. By to wszystko szlag trafił. Jak złapie tego cholernego kota, to mu ogon z dupy wyrwie. Bez znieczulenia.  
Później, bo teraz z uporem maniaka szedł dalej, w stronę domu Leppa Gunnarsona. Będzie powtórnie musiał znieść cudowny aromat gotowanej sfermentowanej płaszczki, nadliczebność kotów (minus szaraka, który właśnie spał na kanapie razem z jego zakatarzonym, pokasłującym i gorączkującym bratem) i zrzędzenie starego. Trudno. Grunt, że Gunnarson miał w domu telefon stacjonarny. Dean będzie mógł wezwać pomoc drogową. I może zadzwoni do Mette, tej dziennikarki z „Washington Island Observer”, żeby po nich przyjechała i zabrała Sama w bardziej cywilizowane miejsce, gdzie prócz aspiryny i paracetamolu, zaserwują mu porządny antybiotyk, nim zaflegmi się na śmierć. Głupio byłoby przeżyć wszelki plagi tego świata, łącznie z Lucyferem i zejść na zapalenie płuc, nie?  
Otwarte na oścież drzwi domu stojącego na odludziu nigdy nie są dobrym omenem. Dlatego Dean z filozoficznym spokojem przyjął fakt, że na wołanie nikt mu nie odpowiedział, starego Leppa Gunnarsona nie było ani widu ani słychu, a na drewnianej podłodze przedpokoju widniały rozbryźnięte ślady krwi. Jednak jego spokój zmącił odór fermentowanej płaszczki zmieszany z wonią świeżej posoki i widok małych, futrzastych ciał porozrzucanych po całej kuchni, leżących na stole (w kawałkach), szafkach kuchennych i kuchence. Jeden z biednych kocurów tkwił głową w dół (o ile jeszcze miał głowę) w garnku z rybną potrawką, inny zwinął się w kłębek pod stołem, gdzie i tak coś lub ktoś go dopadło, a jeszcze inny patrzył na niego zmętniałym wzrokiem z otwartej lodówki.   
Deana aż cofnęło. Nie przepadał za tymi chodzącymi alergenami (chociaż niejeden i niejedna porównywali go do zielonookiego kocura z piegami – ciekawe dlaczego?), ale nie do tego stopnia, by nie było mu żal okropnej kociej hekatomby. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Tym razem nie z powodu zapachu sfermentowanej płaszczki. Choć nie kichał – widać nie miał alergii na martwe koty. Impulsywnie ucieszył się, że mały, szary kociak jakimś cudem uniknął tragicznego losu swoich sióstr i braci, postanawiając pójść śladem Winchesterów. Bądź zdołał uciec, gdy w domu starego Gunnarsona rozpętało się piekło. Szczęściarz.  
Wzdrygnął się i przymusił do bliższego przyjrzenia najbliższemu, sztywnemu ciałku zwisającemu z kuchenki. Kota nie rozszarpał wielki, zły Yolakotturinn. Miał poderżnięte gardziołko i ślady głębokich cieć na boku i tylnych łapkach. Ktoś niemal poćwiartował go na kawałki. Nożem, nie pazurami. Albo po mokradłach grasował seryjny zabójca, albo Leppa Gunnarson sfiksował do reszty. Złe przeczucia co do starego go nie myliły.  
Stąpając ostrożnie, jakby szedł po polu minowym i rozglądając się czujnie, Dean dotarł do staromodnego telefonu zawieszonego przy oknie wychodzącym na otulone śniegiem podwórze i podniósł słuchawkę, niemal pewny, że usłyszy niezidentyfikowane trzaski lub głuchą ciszę. Tymczasem nie było tak źle. Po chwili wahania, wybierając między policją (pytanie, czy przyjechaliby do martwych kociaków?), pomocą drogową (biedna Dziecinka), ambulansem (bez przesady, Sam nie umierał) i Mette, wybrał numer do dziennikarki w okularach a la Velma ze Scooby-Doo.   
*  
\- Jak to jedziesz? – niemal krzyknął do telefonu Dean, zaciskając palce na sznurze. – Dokąd jedziesz?  
\- Do Leppa albo Margit, zależnie od tego, gdzie jesteście – odparła Mette przez drobne trzaski w słuchawce. – Dodzwonić się nie mogłam, to jadę.  
\- Stój, kobieto, bo zaraz stracisz zasięg – zażądał Dean. – Na tych przeklętych bagnach nigdzie nie można się dodzwonić.  
\- Przecież dzwonisz – zdziwiła się dziewczyna, choć dobrze pamiętała, że miała z tym problem.  
\- Ze stacjonarnego dzwonię – zdenerwował się Winchester. - Od Gunnarsona.  
\- Oj, uważaj na starego Leppę – ostrzegła Mette z prawdziwą troską w głosie, ostro przyhamowując. – To zabrzmi idiotyczne, ale może być Leppalaudi, mężem Gryli, ojcem trzynastu świątecznych chłopców i panem Yolakkotturinna.  
\- Z trzynastu świątecznych chłopców został mu tylko jeden – warknął Dean, ponuro rozglądając się dookoła. – Mette, staremu odbiło i wyrżnął wszystkie swoje koty, prócz jednego, który poszedł za nami, kiedy jechaliśmy do Margit. Stoję pośród małych trupków.  
\- O Chryste – wyrwało się Mette. Zahamowała jeszcze bardziej i zjechała na pobocze drogi, pozwalając mijać się nielicznym samochodom, przebijającym się na wschodni kraniec Washington Island. – A gdzie Leppa?  
\- A cholera wie – powiedział ponuro Dean i wzdrygnął się na myśl, że Gunnarson właśnie zmierza do domu Margit Bjarnidottir, w którym zostawił Sama z kociakiem, choć przecież nie minął się z nim na jednej jedynej drodze przez mokradła. Chyba, że nie była jedna jedyna. – Mam nadzieje, że się utopił na bagnach. Bo Sam mało mi się nie utopił, jak wypychał Impalę z krzaków, w które zepchnął nas Yola-jak-mu-tam. Wieczorem dotarliśmy do domu tej babki od swetrów, ale nikogo w nim nie było. Sam churchla, a rano przywędrował do nas ranny kot.  
\- Orzeszku włoski – poprawiła Mette, usiłując sobie to wszystko przyswoić, choć przede wszystkim dotarło do niej, że Yolakotturinn zepchnął Winchesterów z drogi, tak jak niegdyś jej rodziców, ale mieli więcej szczęścia i nie wpadli na mokradła. Nie licząc Sama, który co prawda wpadł, ale się wydostał. I churchla, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło.   
Gdzie podziała się Margit? Gdzie był Gustav? Biedne kociaki Gunnarsona. Czy świąteczny kot naprawdę grasował po okolicy i do tego słuchał starego Leppa, któremu właśnie totalnie odbiło? Zwizualizowała sobie starego w stylu slashera biegającego po bagnach z wielkim, zakrwawionym nożem i rozwianą resztką włosów w towarzystwie ogromnego kocura o wściekłych, czerwonych ślepiach i wzdrygnęła się całą sobą.  
\- Poszukaj u Leppyszarego kłębka wełny – powiedziała nagle, zdawałoby się, zupełnie od rzeczy. –Pomoże z Yolakkoturinnem.  
\- Kłębka wełny? – upewnił się Dean z niedowierzaniem i rzucił okiem na przypominającą krwawe pole bitwy kuchnię Gunnarsona. – Mówiłem, że stoję pośród kocich zwłok. Skąd ci tu wełnę wezmę? U Margit leży wszędzie, ale tutaj…  
\- Yolakotturinn słucha się magicznego kłębka. Podobno – wyjaśniła nerwowo Mette, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. – Przynajmniej tak wyczytałam w książce z podaniami.  
Dean prychnął, iście po kociemu, ale w tym samym momencie pamięć usłużnie podsunęła mu obraz Leppa Gunnarsona stojącego przy garnku z gotującą się płaszczką i bawiącego się małym kłębkiem wełny.  
\- Nic z tego, stary nosi go przy sobie – burknął i samemu poklepał się po kieszeni dżinsów, upewniając się, że ma przy sobie colta i zestaw noży do rzucania. – Więc bądź taka dobra i zadzwoń po pomoc drogową, nie zaszkodziłoby też coś mocniejszego od aspiryny na podleczenie Sama, a ja wracam do domu Margit. I obym spotkał po drodze Gunnarsona.  
\- Ani mi się waż! – krzyknęła Mette i ruszyła z pobocza w tumanie śniegu pryskającym spod zimowych opon z łańcuchami. – Już do ciebie jadę i poszukamy go razem. Margit też.  
Nie wiedziała, że Dean zwykle nie słucha dobrych rad. W zasadzie – żadnych rad. Był jak kot i zawsze chadzał własnymi drogami.  
*  
Sam miał dreszcze. Miał też zawroty głowy, katar, kaszel, rzężenie w płucach, ucisk w skroniach i ogółem - podstępne choróbsko kąsające go po całym, jakby nie było, sporym, ciele. Paracetamol nieco zbił gorączkę i ulżył w bólu mięśni, ale nie pomógł mu na złe samopoczucie. Dean gdzieś tam brnął w śniegu do domu Leppa Gunnarsona, by wezwać pomoc, a tymczasem on siedział bezużytecznie na fotelu, otoczony kłębkami wełny w różnych kolorach, które Margit Bjarnidottir pozostawiała po całym domu, z kotem z obandażowaną łapką na kolanach (szary pokochał kłębki wełny równie mocno, jak Winchesterów, ale w końcu zmęczył się zabawą i zasnął jak zabity, śmiesznie prychając przez sen), niczym jakiś bezradny starzec z lumbago. Do dupy.   
Tym chętniej – by poczuć się bardziej użytecznym, zerwał się z miejsca (pamiętając o ostrożnym odłożeniu szarego kota na wygrzany fotel), gdy tylko dobiegło go czyjeś dobijanie się do drzwi wejściowych. Może wróciła Margit, daj Boże z zaginionym synem i – o ironio losu, nie mogła dostać się do własnego domu. Wstrząsany dreszczami, pokasłując jak gruźlik, Sam dotarł do wyjścia. Nie patrząc, kto za nimi stoi, otworzył, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Tyle że na progu nie stała rozżalona właścicielka domu, a Leppa Gunnarson – ośnieżony, w rozpiętej kurtce, z rozwiązanymi sznurowadłami w zdeptanych butach, za to z wielkim nożem z ząbkowanym ostrzem w ręku i lekkim obłędem w oczach.   
Sam cofnął się odruchowo, ale nie zdążył zatrzasnąć drzwi. Stary Leppa wparował do środka, wymachując nożem na lewo i prawo, niezbyt zbornie.  
\- Gdzie mój kotek, gdzie? – mamrotał, bardziej do siebie, niż do Winchestera. – Nic mnie słuchają, huncwoty jedne. Chodzą sobie, gdzie chcą. Mówię im, gdzie mają iść, a one po swojemu. A mają robić, co im każę. Yola też!  
Słysząc jego głos, mały, szary kot zeskoczył z fotela na trzy łapki, sycząc jak szalony i pokazując białe kiełki.  
\- Aska! – wrzasnął Gunnarson i rzucił się w jego stronę. Sam instynktownie – choć nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu się to wzięło, podstawił mu nogę i staruszek poleciał bezwładnie do przodu, padając na podłogę i wypuszczając z ręki nóż.   
Winchester pochylił się nad nim, postanawiając przytrzymać szaleńca, ale nie docenił krzepy starego Leppa. Gunnarson wierzgnął, a nawet bryknął, zrzucając go z siebie i przesuwając się na czworakach, sięgnął po nóż. Szary kot prychnął i wbił mu pazurki w rękę. Stary strzepnął go i odrzucił pod fotel, ale futrzana kulka natychmiast przypadła do niego z powrotem i ugryzła go w nos. Sam – mimo szybkości światła, z jaką to wszystko się rozgrywało, docenił waleczność małego kota, który ponownie został odrzucony przez starego pod kominek, gdzie zapiszczał boleśnie. Pokasłując (naprawdę nie miał kiedy się rozkaszleć), Winchester sięgnął po żelazny pogrzebacz i zdzielił nim Gunnarsona po grzbiecie. Niezbyt mocno, bo przecież nie chciał starego zabijać, ale na tyle, by choć go ogłuszyć.   
Nie do końca mu się udało. Stary odwrócił się na plecy i rzucił w niego nożem, jednocześnie wykrzykując imię Yolakotturinna. Oczywiście, pomyślał Sam melancholijnie, gdy ostrze wbijało mu się w przedramię, którym osłonił brzuch. Jeszcze świątecznego kota im brakowało. Ledwo o tym pomyślał, gdy na progu domostwa Margit (następnym razem powinien pamiętać o zamykaniu za sobą drzwi) zamajaczył ciemny kształt. Albo Yolakotturinn miał znakomity słuch i łaził za Gunnarsonem jak psiak, albo od dłuższego czasu czaił się w pobliżu.  
Sam wyprostował się, usiłując przytłoczyć intruza wzrostem – bo choć wyrośnięty, świąteczny kot był wielkości kuca, nie niedźwiedzia, i spojrzał prosto w rozjarzone, złociste oczy o pionowych źrenicach zwężonych do rozmiarów łebka od szpilki. Bardziej niż zwykłego (choć ogromnego) kota, przyczajony na progu Yolakotturinn przypominał czarną panterę z „Księgi dżungli” Kiplinga. Ale Sam nie był Mowglim i obawiał się, że ma niewielkie szanse na zaprzyjaźnienie się z islandzką Bagheerą. Przynajmniej miał pogrzebacz i nóż, niechcący przekazany mu przez starego Leppa, choć nadal boleśnie tkwiący w jego przedramieniu.   
Gunnarson zaskrzeczał coś z poziomu podłogi – niezbyt zrozumiałego, ale w domyśle namawiającego Yolakotturinna, by rozszarpał Sama na strzępy i do sucha wyssał szpik z jego kości, ale ogromny kot tylko patrzył, przenosząc wzrok ze starego Leppa na Winchestera i z powrotem, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, który z nich wydaje mu się smaczniejszy. Lub bardziej niegrzeczny. Aska, czyli mały, szary kotek podniósł się spod kominka i podszedł do niego na nieco sztywnych łapkach (chroniąc tę obandażowaną), popiskując jak mały kociak. Jeśli w ten sposób coś opowiadał wielkiemu kocurowi, jego opowieść musiała go nieźle rozjuszyć, bo nagle, w jednej sekundzie, Yolakotturinn skoczył z miejsca i przygniótł Gunnarsona do podłogi, zatapiając kły w jego chudej, pomarszczonej szyi. Sam nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć.   
Stary Leppa zacharczał, próbując odepchnąć świątecznego kota i zagłębiając pokrzywione artretyzmem palce w skołtunionej sierści, kopnął nogami, wijąc się jak piskorz, ale w kilka sekund było po nim. Krew z rozdartej tętnicy siknęła na czarne futro. Yolakotturin chłeptał łapczywie, pomrukując z wściekłością i nutką przyjemności. Szary kot pisnął aprobująco. Sam nadal stał w miejscu, zastygły jak żona Lota, zaciskając dłoń na nożu wbitym w przedramię ręki, która dzierżyła pogrzebacz i starał się nie rozkaszleć, co z góry skazane było na niepowodzenie. Poruszyć się, czy nie poruszyć, oto jest pytanie.   
\- Nie rób mu krzywdy – powiedział prosząco stający w drzwiach kilkunastoletni chłopak (Sam naprawdę powinien pamiętać o zamykaniu ich za sobą). Jeżeli miał na myśli starego Leppa Gunnarsona – było już za późno. Ale, sądząc ze spojrzenia, jakie chłopak – zapewne Gustav Margitson, posłał Samowi, chodziło mu raczej o świątecznego kota. Winchester chciał wyjaśnić, że jak na razie to jemu dzieje się krzywda, co prawda bardziej ze strony podłego wirusa grypy i oszalałego Gunnarsona, aniżeli Yolakotturinna, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko zakaszlał i ruchem podbródka wskazał na hałaśliwie pożywiającego się ogromnego kocura.   
\- On nie chciał nikogo zabijać – pospieszył z tłumaczeniem Gustav, postępując krok naprzód i uspokajająco podnosząc rękę. Yolakkoturinn spojrzał na niego znad zwłok Gunnarsona i zamruczał, a mały szary kotek pokuśtykał do Sama i położył się u jego stóp otulonych grubymi skarpetami w renifery. – Ukrywamy się od tygodnia, żeby stary go nie dopadł i nie kazał mu więcej krzywdzić ludzi.  
\- Nasz samochód? – spytał bezwiednie Sam, pytająco unosząc brwi i nadal nie ruszając się o milimetr, by wielki kot nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Nie upilnowałem – przyznał chłopak, pokrywając się rumieńcem. – Stary Leppa wezwał go motkiem. To było silniejsze od niego.   
\- Motkiem? – powtórzył Sam z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Motkiem – przytaknął młodziutki Gustav i bez strachu podszedł do Yolakotturinna, który odsunął się posłusznie, gdy chłopak przyklęknął przy ciele Gunnarsona, sięgając do kieszeni jego pochlapanej krwią kurtki i wyciągając z niej mały, szary, mocno poplątany motek wełny. Wielki, czarny kot z hukiem rozłożył się obok, przewracając na grzbiet i wymachując łapami – w sposób oczywisty domagając się pogłaskania po brzuchu i za uszami. To drugie łączyło się z ubrudzeniem posoką, która zbryzgała mu pysk, ale Gustav, mimo to, pomiział go po szyi. – To magiczny kłębek. Od dawna próbowałem go wykraść Leppa. Yolakkotturinn musi słuchać tego, kto ma go w swoim posiadaniu. Teraz będzie grzeczny. Dobry kotek.  
\- Zaiste, dobry kotek – zakasłał Sam, w końcu ruszając się z miejsca i na drżących nogach dochodząc do kanapy, na którą opadł jak zeschnięty liść.   
Z grymasem bólu i posykiwaniem wyciągnął ząbkowany nóż z przedramienia (chyba nie uszkodził kości) i odrzucił go na ławę, tamując krwawienie rękawem swetra. Oj, bolało. Do tego rozkaszlał się rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc złapać tchu i czując jak coś nieprzyjemnie rzęzi mu w płucach. Mały, szary Aska podreptał za nim i wskoczył obok, bodąc go łebkiem w biodro. To dopiero dobry kotek. Sam pomyślał, że jeśli wizja niedorosłego chłopaka bawiącego się z olbrzymim kotem przed kominkiem, w towarzystwie zwłok Leppa Gunnarsona, leżącego na wznak z rozszarpanym gardłem i wybałuszonymi oczyma, była winą znowu rosnącej gorączki, to doprawdy miewał dziwne wizje i gorączki.  
Toteż w ogóle nie zdziwił się na widok materializujących się w drzwiach wejściowych (tak, znowu nikt ich nie zamknął) wkurzonego Deana i Mette z przejętą, drobną kobietą w wielkiej, puchatej czapce – założyłby się, że Margit Bjarnidottir, matką Gustava. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby za nimi wjechał do salonu święty Mikołaj na saniach ciągniętych przez szóstkę dorodnych reniferów z towarzyszeniem gromadki elfów w zielonych kubraczkach. Widać wszyscy w okolicy doznali nieprzepartej ochoty na odwiedzenie domostwa Margit. A on – równie nieprzepartej ochoty na omdlenie.   
Mdlejąc – trochę z gorączki, trochę z upływu krwi, a trochę dla zasady, Sam zastanawiał się, czy teraz Dean zabije Yolakotturina, choćby za porysowanie Dziecinki, czy też Gustav zasłoni go własną piersią. A z kolei jego zasłoni matka w czapce z pomponem. A Mette zasłoni… właśnie, zasłoniłaby Margit czy Deana? Bądź wprost przeciwnie - świąteczny kot zeżre ich wszystkich i po wszystkim, razem z Aską pobawi się magicznym motkiem.   
Z tą myślą Sam głębiej osunął się w objęcia kanapy i stracił przytomność. Choć nie na długo. Kiedy po kilku minutach, energicznie szarpany za ramię przez Deana (ała), otworzył oczy, jedno spojrzenie na konfigurację postaci w salonie pozwoliło mu stwierdzić, że Dickens miał rację, w „Wigilijnej opowieści” życząc wesołych świąt nam wszystkim. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy obecni i nieobecni (przez najbliższe okno widział Yolakkoturinna bawiącego się kłębkiem wełny na śniegu), będą żyli długo i szczęśliwe. No, może pomijając starego Leppa Gunnarsona, dla którego już nic nie dało się zrobić. Biorąc po uwagę, na ilu ludzi nasłał świątecznego kota, może to i dobrze.   
\- Już cię opatruję, pomoc drogowa i koroner w drodze, a Mette przywiozła antybiotyk – powiedział Dean z taką dumą, jakby to on zamówił lawetę, wezwał posiłki medyczne i odkrył penicylinę. – Więc wesołych świąt, bracie. Bo Margit zaprosiła nas na jutrzejszą świąteczną kolację.  
Sam chciał spytać, czy gospodyni planuje ugotować potrawkę ze sfermentowanej płaszczki, na którą zaprosi Yolakotturinna, ale nie śmiał.  
*  
Margit Bjarnidottir nie hołdowała islandzkiej tradycji i nie podała płaszczki. Nie zaprosiła także na świąteczną kolację świątecznego kota. Gustav zapewnił, że Yolakotturinn uwielbia mokradła i czuje się na nich jak ryba w wodzie i husky na śniegu, woląc je od ciepłego domostwa, a on się nim w przyszłości solennie zajmie i nie pozwoli, by krzywdził ludzi (ani oni jego). Winchesterowie bardzo chcieli w to wierzyć.   
Nafaszerowany po uszy antybiotykiem i aspiryną, ty i ówdzie obandażowany Sam czuł się na tyle dobrze, że siedząc przy stole, zajadał inne niż sfermentowana płaszczka specjały islandzkie (zupę mięsną i wędzoną jagnięcinę z groszkiem, czerwoną kapustą i karmelizowanymi ziemniakami) z apetytem godnym rekonwalescenta, tylko trochę pokasłując i jednym okiem zerkając na telefon, czy aby nie pojawi się na niej wiadomość od Eileen. Margit włączyła router i nagle pojawiły się zasięg i sieć internetowa.   
Dean nie pozostawał w tyle, doceniając zwłaszcza smażony na głębokim tłuszczu chleb opłatkowy laufabrauði dzieląc się z nim z szarym Aska, nie odstępującym starszego Winchester na krok, mimo, że ten co jakiś czas kichał alergicznie. Jedyne, co go rozczarowało to fakt, że islandzkie Świąteczne Ale, czyli Jolaol, mimo nazwy, nie miało w sobie ani krztyny alkoholu, a Dziecinka miała pozostać w warsztacie samochodowym niejakiego Eskilla Egillsona aż do niedzieli. Nie mógł się także dodzwonić do Castiela, który od dłuższego czasu nie odzwaniał, lub zostawiał na poczcie głosowej bardzo lakoniczne wiadomości. Szkoda. Dla pocieszenia flirtował z Mette, która po bliższym poznaniu znacznie zyskała w jego oczach. Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że uroda to nie wszystko i miło, gdy dziewczyna, nawet taka w grubych okularach, okropnym swetrze i botkach sprzed dziesięciu lat, posiada w sobie owo nieuchwytne „coś”. I lubi grzane piwo.   
Mette nie była zbyt szczęśliwa z wizją Yolakotturinna hasającego na swobodzie – w końcu odpowiadał za śmierć jej rodziców, Jona i Britte, ale potrafiła zrozumieć, że to stary Leppa Gunnarson (obecnie spoczywający w miejskiej kostnicy) był prawdziwym winowajcą i starała się mu wybaczyć - kotu, nie Leppalúði, zajadając swój żal ryżem z migdałami i wymienieniem porozumiewawczych spojrzeń z Deanem.   
Margit Bjarnidottir, która przez kilka dni szukała na mokradłach swojego dorastającego syna, wierząc, że odnajdzie go żywego wraz z jego pupilem nie z tego świata, patrzyła na niego z rozczuleniem, ale i cichą nadzieją, że zajmie się w życiu czymś więcej niż opieką nad ogromnym kotem po przejściach. Może nauczy go robienia na drutach, żeby zawsze miał coś nowego na święta.   
Gustav nie rozmyślał zbyt wiele, nakładając sobie dokładki wszystkiego, co stało na stole. Rósł jak na drożdżach i był wiecznie głodny, a matka nieczęsto gotowała wieprzowinę w glazurze z Coca-Coli.  
Aska, czyli Askasleikir oderwał się na chwilę od stołu i powędrował na kuchenny parapet, skąd miał znakomity widok na zaśnieżone podwórze przed domem. Kolorowe lampki w oknie kusiły, by je trącić łapką, ale prawa, ta zraniona, jeszcze trochę pobolewała. Śnieg padał miarowo, zasypując świat puchatą kołdrą. Aska wolał, gdy śnieg padał za oknem, a nie na niego. W przeciwieństwie do Yolakotturinna, kochał ciepły dom, w którym można wylegiwać się na miękkim fotelu i bawić kłębkami wełny. Tutaj było ich mnóstwo, kolorowych i puchatych. Doceniał miejsce, w którym karmią kota ze dwa razy dziennie i można do woli wylizywać miseczkę. Trochę tęsknił za braćmi i siostrami, ale Britta i Leppa nigdy nie byli dobrymi opiekunami. Kazali im robić różne złe rzeczy, tak jak jego starszemu bratu - Yolakotturinnowi. Teraz Aska znalazł nowy dom. Miły dom. Bezpieczny. Choć trochę żałował, że nie może pojechać z tym zielonookim, piegowatym mężczyzną, który wciąż kichał na jego widok. Polubił go. Tego drugiego też. Ale chyba nie potrafili tak dobrze gotować jak Margit. Trudno. Zostanie z Gustavem i Yolakotturinnem.   
Ziewnął, pokazując białe, ostre kiełki i z pomrukiem zadowolenia zwinął się w kłębek na wyścielanym wełnianym kocykiem – specjalnie dla niego, parapecie kuchennym, po czym zasnął w blasku kolorowych lampek, przykrywając nos ogonem, a ogon – milczeniem.  
Wesołych świąt im wszystkim. Ale lepiej niech kupią sobie i swoim bliskim po parze nowych skarpetek pod choinkę. Strzeżonego Pan Bóg (i Yolakotturinn) strzeże.


End file.
